


Te odio

by sluttybrat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttybrat/pseuds/sluttybrat
Summary: Donghyuck no tenía mas opción que aceptar el until y guapo Alfa que su Padre le había impuesto. Ser parte de un matrimonio arreglado era una idea que había tenido que asmililar le gustara o no. Aunque, lo que vendría con ello aún terminaba de gustarle, después de todo, él era un omega que debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades, esto incluía satisfacer los deseos de Mark Lee. Un imbecil demasiado egocéntrico como para admitir deliberadamente que moría por sentir el calido y apretado interior del castañito.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	Te odio

**Author's Note:**

> bueno pues ya saben leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> contiene lenguaje MUY explícito.  
> Donghyuck tiene coño y tetas aquí:D  
> Mark es un idiota pero ambos en el fondo se aman<33  
> Sin beta read así que pueden haber Muchos typos sorry no me dio tiempo y #flojera.  
> Disfruten !

"Hey... ¿tienes tiempo en la noche? algunos amigos vendrán a beber si quieres pudes venir" 

Donghyuck obseva la pantalla con duda, no era como si no quisiera. Si no que sus deberes como prometido del Alfa mas codiciado de la ciudad no se lo permitía. Su padre se había encargado de dejarle muy claro sus limitaciones sociales ahora que las gran familias Lee unirían lazos empresariales.

No era como si aquello fuera dificil de comprender. Después de todo Donghyuck no era un niño, y pensar en que algún día encontraría un mejor partido que el heredero del más influyente grupo empresarial en la región era pedir más de lo que estaba entre sus posibilidades. 

Aún así, el hecho de que ese heredero fuera Mark Lee le ponía los nervios de punta y la sangre a punto de ebullición. 

En pocas palabras. Lo detestaba. Con todas sus fuerzas, y ni siquiera tenía que ver con que estuviese forzado a casarse con él. 

Mark Lee era simplemente el mayor imbecil existente. Sin ningún tipo de respecto por los omegas o cualquier otra persona que no fuera él. Típico niño rico que jamás tuvo que pasar por una sola necesidad. Egocéntrico, narcisista, egoista entre muchos otros adjetivos negativos que Donghyuck no quería realmente enumerar. 

¿Lo peor de todo? 

Era innecesariamente e increíblemente guapo. 

Probablemente el Alfa mas atractivo que haya visto antes, maldito idiota quien no solo era deseado por su gran fortuna sino por su cuerpo y rostro dignos de cualquier dios griego. 

¿Ayudaba esto un poco a su tortura? No. Lamentablemente su estupida noción egoísta no le permitía a Donghyuck disfrutar de sus características físicas. 

De hecho, lo considerada molesto y un auténtico desperdicio. ¿Por que diablos alguien con aquél rostro debia comportarse como un idiota?

"De hecho, hoy tengo una cena importante con Mark y algunos socios de mi Padre" 

Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Era la tercera vez que se negaba a pasar tiempo con Renjun el resto de sus amigos, pero no tenía como remediar aquello. 

No quería escuchar las quejas de su Padre por ser un inconsciente egoísta y poner en peligro sus muy importantes negocios. 

Al final de todo eso era lo que Donghyuck terminaba significando para todos. 

Un negocio.

Renjun no responde a su mensaje, y es mas que comprensible para el castañito quien se limita a suspirar completamente exahusto con su vida. Era de esa forma, de esa forma injusta y miserable que tendría que pasar el resto de sus días. 

Pensaba que ya se habia hecho a la idea pero esto estaba lejos de ser cierto.

Maldita sea la hora en que nació siendo un omega.

"Disculpe joven Donghyuck" la voz de Jaehyun, su jefe de seguridad le saca de sus pensamientos. El menor alza su mirada hasta el impecable hombre que ahora le observa con algo cercano al deseo "Lo siento, no quise entrar así" 

Es entonces cuando Donghyuck nota su apariencia. Había acabado de tomar un baño y aún permanecia en su ropa interior, sus ojos entornandose de inmediato en una expresión de sorpresa mientras busca su bata de baño para curbirse.

"N-no te preocupes" sus mejillas lucían y se sentian calientes. Donghyuck cierra los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, ahora tenía un Alfa enfrente de sí viendole semi desnudo "¿Qué sucede?" 

Jaehyun parece no perder la compostura en ningún momento, sin embargo el tono ahora oscuro de sus ojos no pasa por alto ante Donghyuck. Su pecho de repente llenandose de algo cercano a la satisfacción.

Después de todo, era un omega, ver a un Alfa guapo y tan atractivo como Jaehyun apunto de perder los estribos por él era increíblemente estimulante.

"El joven Mark está en el recibidor" 

Aquello fue suficiente como para hacer que Donghyuck quisiera saltar desde la ventana de su departamento. 

Su rostro contorcionandose en una expresión de fastidio. Esto pasando totalmente por alto ante Jaehyun. Sus ojos aún fijos en escanear lo poco descubierto de la anatomía de Donghyuck. 

"¿No se suponía que vendría hasta la noche a recogerme para la cena?" su pregunta parece sacar de cualquiera que estuvieran siendo los pensamientos del Alfa. 

"Bueno, no tengo idea del motivo de su repentina visita joven pero le recomiendo que se prepare, ya está en el elevador" aquello parece ser suficiente como para hacer que Donghyuck soltara la bata de repente. 

Jaehyun traga en seco, la manzana de Adán del mayor movimiendose escandalosamente mientras Donghyuck hace un esfuerzo por vestirse lo mas rápido que puede, sin detenerse a pensar que su jefe de seguridad aún estaba ahí, de pie, presenciando lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Sus movimientos son rápidos, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con un vestido blanco que apenas cubria hasta la mitad de sus muslos, obviando el uso de un sosten debido a la falta de tiempo. 

Finalmente su mirada se eleva hasta el castaño que parece estar teniendo una epifanía. Donghyuck muerde el interior de su mejilla sin permitirse sonreír, debería decir que fue su error por no ordenarle marcharse. Pero no tenía ninguna intención en cesar la tortura del mayor.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, deseaba a su jefe de seguridad un poco. 

"Ya está aquí" advierte una vez recibe la notificación por su auricular.

Donghyuck vuelve a la realidad. Una realidad donde su muy entrometido y molesto prometido estaba a punto de llegar.

"Me retiro joven" es lo ultimo que Jung Jaehyun dice antes de partir definitivamente de su habitación. 

Es entonces cuando Donghyuck se permite estallar en carcajadas que está consciente Jaehyun logra escuchar a la perfección. 

Sus movimientos son rapidos en busca de unos zapatos de plataforma que pudieran ir bien con su vestido. Donghyuck termina optando por unos tacones negros con algo de brillo. 

Una de sus responsabilidades como el omega de Mark Lee era lucir a la altura todo el tiempo. No era como si tuviera opción. Por ahora, un poco de rubor y brillo labial serviría para salvar la ocasión. 

Donghyuck desconocía las razones por las que Mark Lee había decidido adelantar su visita. Y no era como si le importase pero definitivamente si le intrigaba, no era propio de su comportamiento.

"Vaya... al fin" la voz grave del azabache le hace revolver los ojos en irritación. 

Sus zapatos de tacón retumban contra el material de madera mientras camina hasta la sala de estar donde su prometido le esperaba impacientemente sentado en el sofá. Fumando un cigarro y una taza humeante de café en su mano derecha. 

Parecía que ya estaba siendo bien atendido.

"Buenos días" dice despectivamente. Aunque Donghyuck no puede evitar notar la forma en que sus ojos hayan enfoque en el escote de su pecho, viajando lentamente hasta donde sus muslos expuestos se encontraban.

Maldito.

Por qué tenia que ser tan irritantemente guapo.

Con su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás dejando expuesta su frente y sus facciones bien definidas. Deberia ser ilegal ser tan jodidamente atractivo e imbecil al mismo tiempo.

"Deja los formalismos y dime a que viniste" Mark ríe, genuinamente entretenido.

"Tienes que ser tan irritante tan temprano en la mañana?" una ceja es enarcada mientras le da una larga calada a su cigarro. Sus ojos viajando sin vergüenza por su cuerpo como si estuviese todo tipo de cosas con él en su cabeza "Vine en son de paz" aquello sonaba difícil de creer. 

Donghyuck ríe con ironía poniendo sus manos en su cintura, ojos a la par de quien parecia haber finalmente haberse detenido con su escaneo constante.

Asqueroso. 

"¿Vas a decirme o...?" el golpeteo del tacon contra el suelo hace que Mark tome una aspiración digna de un hombre superado por la molestia.

"De hecho, vine a traerte tu auto, el que dejaste anoche en mi casa" Su mirada es determinada, aún así, Donghyuck nota un brillo burlón en ella. 

Un suspiro cansado le abandona "No lo "dejé" en tu casa Mark, literalmente es tuyo, no pienso recibir ese tipo de regalos de ti" la respuesta es firme, y hace que Mark tuerza su cuello haciendo que sonidos fuertes salieran de él. 

Donghyuck traga en seco, había aprendido a conocer a Mark y eso solo significaba que ya estaba empezando a molestarle, enserio.

"Creo que no has entendido esto Donghyuck" dice mientras destruye lo que quedaba del cigarro en el cenicero. Su mirada sin abandonar los ojos del chico que lucia de repente consternado "Eres mi prometido, prontamente mi esposo, no es un regalo, es mi obligación proveerte con este tipo de cosas" la explicación le molesta. 

Le molesta de sobremanera.

Odiaba ser tratado como un inútil el cuál no puede obtener nada por su propia cuenta. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Mark y su estupido acuerdo.

"Aún no soy tu esposo Mark" masculla empuñando sus manos. 

El azabache se pone de pie. Caminando lentamente hasta quien desafiantemente le devuelve la mirada con la frente en alto.

Siempre tan repelente, tan altanero. Demasiado rebelde como para ser el perfecto omega que todos pretendian que fuera. Un dolor en el culo que otros Alfas jamás soportarían. 

Una completa molestia que Mark sólo soportaba por dinero. 

Claro, dinero. 

Esa era la única razón. 

"Cuida tu tono Lee Donghyuck" aquella era una advertencia que el castañito sabía no debería tomar a la ligera. Pero quién era él si no se revelaba un poco?

"No, cuida el tuyo" la respuesta llega pronto y hace que Mark tense su mandíbula "Eres tan malditamente molesto Mark Lee" 

Es suficiente para el mayor que toma la cintura estrecha del menor sin previo aviso, en sus manos estúpidamente enormes que consiguen maniobrarlo a su antojo. Donghyuck jadea por lo bajo ante el agarre, como siempre tan brusco, tan él. 

"Te voy a recomendar que cierres esa preciosa boca antes de que te haga arrepentir" las palabras salen un vocifero lleno de ira. Donghyuck sonríe de medio lado, amaba llegarle al nervio, ponerlo a su limite, hacer que ese guapo rostro se desfigurara en una expresión de impotencia.

Por que no importa cuanto estuviese forzado a llevar a cabo ese matrimonio, aunque sea lo haría difícil de sopotar para él. 

"¿Por qué debería? ¿Cállarme y obedecerte? ¿Porque eres un Alfa? Uno inutil que no sabe respetar correctamente a su omega, uno demasiado imbecil como para notar que no importa lo que haga jamás dejaré de ser un dolor de cabeza para ti" Donghyuck posiciona sus brazos en los hombros del mayor. Aún si usaba tacones, él era considerablemente más alto. Su mirada oscura y dientes rechinantes incentivando su necesidad de verlo perder los estribos "Por qué sabes perfectamente que ganas tanto en esto como yo" aquello era cierto y Mark lo odiaba. 

Saber que no habría forma de dominarlo le repelia. Saber que no tenía ningun recurso para hacerlo ceder, para hacerlo someterse a su naturaleza. 

"Cállate" segunda advertencia.

Donghyuck sabía sus cartas, sabía que estana jugando con fuego. Sin embargo, no quería dar lugar a un posible juego perdido.

"Ah? ¿Eso golpeó tu ego Mark Lee?" una risita irónica es la que detona finalmente el lobo en él. 

Donghyuck grita cuando es arrojado de forma estrepitosa al sofá, suave bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos entornandose ante la forma del lobo que jamás había visto antes. Mark desajusta su corbata después de hacerse deshecho de su abrigo.

El castañito se encuentra a sí mismo tragando en seco cuando la gran mano del mayor se enreda al rededor de su cuello, firme y severo, sin hacer el suficiente daño como para sofocarle por completo. Donghyuck maldice interiormente al notar la forma en que su sola palma lograba obtener acceso suficiente como para hacerlo. 

El cuerpo intimidante y caliente del Alfa se presiona contra su omega. Todo es demasiado intimo, Donghyuck odia la forma en que la rodilla de Mark se posiciona en su entrepierna demasiado cerca a su coño que empieza a producir lubricante. De repente, su cuerpo se siente demasiado caliente como para dejar que su mente funcionara apropiadamente. 

La escencia dominante y abrumadora del azabache haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera bajo el agarre brutal del mayor "Te dije que cerraras la boca" Donghyuck gime cuando la rodilla del Alfa roza contra su entrada apenas superficialmente. 

Mark se detiene de repente, acariciando la piel sedosa de sus clavículas, notando el rubor precioso en las mejillas del castañito quien respira con dificultad. Sus labios a medio camino, humedos e inchados. Sus ojos entrecerrados enviándole la mirada más sexy que pudiera recordar. 

Le encantaba, este Donghyuck, inusualmente silencioso y receptivo. Esta podría ser probablemente la primera vez que le haya visto en estas condiciones, sumiso, sin palabras bajo su cuerpo gritando de mil formas cuando se arrepentia de sus estupidas acciones.

¿Acaso...?

La realización llega a Mark Lee segundos después. Cuando la escencia a miel y duraznos llega hasta su nariz y envolviendo todos sus sentidos.

Oh.

Mark sonríe y Donghyuck lo odia, odia cada parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La forma en que el cabello del mayor estaba ahora despeinado dandole un aspecto incluso mas atractivo y sexy, la fina capa de sudor que se extendia desde su frente hasta su cuello. Dios... debería ser un pecado verle en estado. 

Le odiaba tanto, que su cuerpo se estuviese respondiendo a esas manos toscas y bruscas, a esa sonrisa de satisfacción que moria por borrar. Odiaba su cuerpo por ser tan débil, por responder a sus necesidades naturales como Omega. 

"No sabia que te excitaban este tipo de cosas huh" Mark susurra en su oido, mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja haciendole gemir apenas en un jadeo. El mayor gruñe deseando escuchar más de eso. Sus manos abandona el lugar en el cuello de Donghyuck para maniobrarlo un poco mas arriba en el sofá. Abriendo sus piernas sin previo aviso, su ajustado vestido haciendo demasido fácil tener un acceso a sus sexys y lindos panties.

Donghyuck maldice mordiendo su labio inferior cuando los agiles dedos de Mark hacen a un lado el material de los mismos dejando a la vista y en toda su gloria su totalmente depilado, rosado y humedo coño. Chorreando hasta sus muslos haciendo que Mark gruñera guturalmente pasando sus dedos toscos sobre los jugos que no paraban de salir. Jugando con el lubricante natural del castañito para luego acariciar su clitoris sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. 

"Chorreando como una autentica puta después de haberte tratado de esa forma" las palabras del mayor le hacen gemir. Sus manos dirigiendose hasta la del Alfa en un intento por detenerle, esto siendo inútil cuando de un golpe el azabache le obliga a apartarla "Maldición, te haré mi zorra personal Donghyuck" 

"N-no... ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!" el castañito se obliga a refutar, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, a dejarle salirse con la suya. Ya encontraría una forma de satisfacerse, aunque su coño implorase por ser llenado hasta el limite, aunque estuviese apunto de suplicar por la polla grande y gruesa de su Alfa.

Donghyuck intenta cerrar las piernas, sus muslos intentando negarle el paso siendo esto incluso más inútil cuando las fuertes manos de Mark las posicionan de una mejor forma para su libre acceso. Haciendo que la putita de su Omega sostuviera sus propios muslos, entregando su humedad a su Alfa como debía ser.

Donghyuck lloriquea, sintiendo el primer par de dedos penetrarle sin compasión. Mark maldice algo que el castañito no logra comprender al tener una probada de su interior apretado y calido. Sus dedos curvandose para abrirle espacio a un tercero. Donghyuck se retuerce, lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas debido al placer, a la humillación y la impotencia. Forzado a mantener las piernas abiertas ante aquel pervertido, aquel Alfa que detestaba mientras le follaba con sus dedos como si hubiese ganado el derecho a hacerlo. 

"maldita sea me vuelves loco" el Alfa eleva sus ojos para observar el desastre que era su Omega en aquel instante. Precioso, tan jodidamente precioso llorando y gimiendo por él, finalmente haciendo algo útil con su hermosa boca. Gemir su nombre para que todo aquel en el edificio se enterara lo muy bien que su Alfa le estaba haciendo sentir.

"Te odio tanto Lee Donghyuck" el mayor susurra en su oido aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas, los sonidos obscenos de sus dedos follando aquel coño chorreante sin ningun tipo de compasión. Haciendole lloriquear y mascullar sin sentidos. Demasido fuera de sí mismo como para producir una frase coherente "Mirate, a punto de correrte en los dedos del maldito imbecil que aborreces tanto, sosteniendote abierto para el Alfa que dices odiar con tu vida... gimiendo mi nombre como una puta... eres un omega, después de todo lo único que quieren los omegas en una buena polla en la cual saltar no es así?"

"¡N-no! ¡No! odio a los Alfas! te odio a ti! no te necesito! eres un idio- mhm ah ! " Mark sonríe, tan duro, tan cruel. 

"¿Si me odias tanto por que estas tan humedo por mi? ¿Por qué apretas así mis dedos como si no me quisieras dejar ir? ¿Por qué gimes mi nombre como una perra?" Donghyuck solloza, su mente divagando entre lo correcto y lo que desea.

Lo quería todo, quería su polla grande dentro suyo, follandole duro hasta dejarle sin sentidos.

"M-minhyung!" el llamado capta la atención del mayor. Sus dientes rechinantes ante la imagen de su omega, ofreciendo su cuello finalmente, ofreciendose a su Alfa como suyo. 

Es suficiente para Mark quien eleva las piernas del mayor para despojarle finalmente de sus panties, Donghyuck gruñe cuando las manos del azabache tiran de sus vestido destruyendolo por completo, dejandon a la vista sus tetas redondas, lindos lunares extendiendose por su abdomen hasta su cuello. Lee Donghyuck era una obra de arte.

Sus dientes de dirigen hasta sus pezones, jugando con la piel suave mientras apreta sus pechos, genuinamente deseando ver leche fluir de ellos. La idea de ver a Donghyuck lleno de sus cachorros le hacía perder la cabeza y hacía su polla palpitar sin parar. 

"Mhm! ah! si! Alfa! Dios..." 

Mark se levanta de su posición, moviendo sus dedos con mas fuerza haciendo al pequeño convulsionar persiguiendo su orgasmo, deshaciéndose en gemidos y palabras incoherentes. Su apretado coño contrayendose y colapsando alrededor de sus dedos mientras él palmea su erecho y palpitante polla.

Donghyuck siente su garganta secarse al verla, como pensaba, dura, enorme, gruesa. Su coño apretandose en deseo, por sentirla dentro haciendolo un completo desastre.

Mark da unas cuantas embestidas en su propia mano llenandola de los liquidos de Donghyuck para posicionarla en la entrada del omega. El castañito muerde su labio inferior al sentir el vacío que los dedos del azabache dejaron, mirando fijamente el gigantesco trozo que estaba apunto de tener dentro.

El Alfa no lo piensa dos veces, embistiendo a Donghyuck sin compasión, sin piedad ni siquiera esperando que el omega se acostumbrará a su increíble talla. Mark maldice empezando a follar ese coño apretado sin descanso.

Donghyuck siente sus piernas temblar sin parar, sus uñas enterrandose en la espalda el Alfa sintiendo el gran fallo arrastrarse por sus paredes golpeando justo en el lugar que debía. Una y otra vez, follandole tan.bien, follandole fuera de sus sentidos.

Los ojos del castaño se revuelven sintiendose cerca, sus dedos alcanzando su clitoris para jugar con el sintiendose cerca. Mark gime sintiendo que podría hacer eso todo el dia, follarle sin piedad hasta dejarlo lleno de su semen, lleno de sus cachorros. Marcarlo como suyo, hacerlo suyo, doblegarlo y obligarlo a tomar lo que tenga para darle.

"Mark! Mark! Alfa por favor! Mhm estoy tan cerca AH!" los ruegos del castaño le advierten a tiempo para detener sus embestidas. Donghyuck le observa escandalizado, lloriqueando al sentir su orgasmo abandonarle antes de golpearlo. 

La vista era digna de una revista, su omega cubierto en sudor, cabello caramelo hecho un desatre, los restos del vestido colgando en sus costados, vestido únicamente con un par de tacones negros, muslos tonificados y bronceados cubietos de marcas y fluidos. Absolutamente sexy.

"¡No! ¡NO! ¡Dejame correr! ¡Mark por favor por favor!" los ruegos del omega son en vano. Mark se mantiene inmutable, quieto mientras le observa fijamente. Sus dedos alcanzado el delicado rostro de Donghyuck, sucio por sus lagrimas, tan destruido, hecho un desastre por él y nadie más que él. 

"Entregate a mí, ofrecete a tu alfa como un buen omega" la petición llega hasta los oidos de Donghyuck como un balde de agua fría. 

JAMAS. Prometió jamas hacer eso. 

Eran sus principios, jamás se entregaría de esa forma a un Alfa, él era más que eso, más que un jueguete de follar, mas que un objeto que un Alfa puede poseer. 

Mark se mueve en su interior y sus pensamientos de disipan. Era difícil pensar cuerdamente con una polla clavada en su interior, haciendole perder la razón. 

"Eres un imbecil, te odio Mark Lee, no te haces una idea de cuanto" Donghyuck lloriquea escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor, lo detestaba por obligarle a faltar a sus ideales, a sí mismo "AH! MARK!" el Alfa ríe dando un par de embestidas sin tener la paciencia que quería hacer creer al menor "Eres un maldito, te estas comportando como un hijo de puta" 

"Tengo todo el día dulzura" su voz, ronca, su aroma, sus feromonas dominantes haciendole doblegarse sin tener ninuna oportunidad para detenerlo "Podría hacer esto cuanto tiempo quiera, es calido aquí dentro, cálido, húmedo y apretado" Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior, a estas alturas terminaria corriendose debido a sus palabras. 

"Bien!" Donghyuck solloza, llamando la atención de un sorprendido Mark "Tomame! hazme oficialmente tuyo! marcame como tu omega! marcame Alfa! pero por favor follame, hazme tuyo, usame! por favor!" Mark relame sus labios, su corazón a toda marcha antes de mover sus caderas con una velocidad y fuerza descomunal.

Donghyuck siente su mundo detenerse, su orgasmo tan cerca cuando siente el inmenso fali llegar hasta su vientre empujando un poco mas profundo. El omega esta seguro de que había crecido aún mas, no habia una parte de su interior que no estuviera siendo follada sin piedad por aquél Alfa. 

"Eres tan sexy" Mark observa como el menor toma sus perfectas tetas entre sus manos. Jugando con ellas mientras pellizca sus pezones. La imagen por si sola siendo suficiente como para empujarle al limite. Follandose ese coño aún sorprendentemente apretado con vas vigor.

Donghyuck grita echando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendose cerca, mas que cerca, sus paredes aprisionado la polla de quien se dedica a martillar sus interiores tan profundo que el omega esta seguro de sentirlo en su abdomen.

"Voy a hacerte mío completamente, voy a llenarte hasta el limite, te haré cargar mis cachorros" El castañito le observa escandalizado. Sus labios abriendose y cerrandose paulatinamente intentando encontrar una frase coherente para protestar.

"¿Qué?!! Ah! n-no... ¿No deberias casarte primero conmigo antes de hacer eso? ¡No estoy buscando embarazarme ahora!" Donghyuck olvida sus inhibiciones al sentir la polla palpitante arrastrarse hasta estar completamente fuera de su coño. 

Líquidos se escurren por sus muslos haciendole sentirse sucio, incentivando sus ganas de comportarse incluso más repulsivamente. El sentimiento de vacío haciendole maldecir y lloriquear de inmediato.

Mark sonríe, completamente encantado con la imagen ante sus ojos. Habia conseguido hacer de él un auténtico desastre. 

"¡No Alfa! ¡Mételo otra vez! ¡Mhm te necesito tanto!" el azabache gruñe. Encantado con la bonita cara de su omega mientras suplica. 

De esa forma quería verlo siempre.

"¿Qué quieres?" la pregunta es severa. Donghyuck siente su corazón encogerse ante la humillación, ya había superado sus limites, que mas daba entregarlo todo por lo que tanto deseaba "Dime que es lo que deseas y tu Alfa te lo dará" había una promesa en sus palabras. 

Era todo lo que Donghyuck tenía por el momento.

"Hazme completamente tuyo Mark, quiero que me llenes de tus cachoros, lo haré, haré lo que sea. Por favor necesito sentirte y a tu semen llenarme hasta el limite" Mark maldice. Superado por esa boca sucia y preciosa. 

Inclinandose lo suficiente para finalmente clavar sus dientes en la piel suave de su cuello. Marcando aquel omega como suyo oficialmente, SU omega. 

Donghyuck solloza, su cuerpo en llamas completamente a merced del lobo que ahora procede a volver a torturar su coño sin descanso. 

"Mhm.. tan grande... ah ah Alfa!" su orgasmo finalmente le golpea, sus dedos encerrandose con fuerza en sus propios pezones haciendo que su pecho se humedeciera con lo que parecia ser leche. 

Mark le observa, enchizado por la imagen completamente superado por la forma en sus tetas desprendian el liquido que tanto ansiaba. Así que era de ese tipo de Omegas...

¿Acaso podía ser mas perfecto? No veía el momento en que pudiera ver a Donghyuck llevando sus cacharros, tetas hinchadas y coño dispuesto a recibir cada vez más. 

"Zorra sucia" Mark se inclina para lamer todo el liquido, sacando más y más a medida que succionaba, sería difícil dejarle algo a sus futuros hijos cuando sabía tan delicioso "Oh Por Dios..." Donghyuck enreda sus piernas y manos alrededor de su Alfa. ofreciéndole dichoso lo que su cuerpo tenía para ofrecerle como recompensa por semejante cogida.

"Correte dentro de mí Mark, llename completo, quiero tenerlo todo para mí" con eso el Alfa finalmente alcanza su climax. Jadeante y duro como acero expulsando su carga en el vientre de Donghyuck. Cálido y espeso, una y otra vez llenandole más allá de lo que pensaba que podía soportar. 

Donghyuck traga en seco cuando ambos logran bajar de su extasis. Mark consigue salir una vez Donghyuck se lo permite. Gimiendo debido a la sensibilidad. 

Jamás había tenido una cogida tan buena en su vida. Y odiaba cada parte de que haya sido con Mark. 

Mark Lee se sienta a su lado en el sofa, acomodando su pantalón para luego buscar su paquete de cigarros. Donghyuck siente sus mejillas arder, la cordura volviendo a su cuerpo como si un camión de carga pesada le hubiese golpeado.

¿De verdad se sometió ante aquel imbecil? ¿Se dejó marcar oficialmente por el Alfa mas molesto que había conocido?

Tenia que ser una broma.

Sus acciones son rapidas y graciosas para el mayor quien da una larga calada a su cigarro mientras observa como el castañito de mueve entre quejas y leves gemidos.

No había parte de su cuerpo que Mark no hubiese tocado y marcado.

Recordaría por mucho tiempo a quien le pertenecia realmente. 

"¿Buscas estos?" Mark juega con sus panties mientras esconde su nariz en ellos "Aún huele tan dulce" 

Donghyuck se los arrebata ganandose una carcajada de su parte "Eres un idiota ¡Tienes que tratar con mas delicadeza a tu prometido!"

El Alfa encarca una ceja observando la linda marca que había dejado en su cuello. Aquella que todos los Alfas y Betas verían esa misma noche en la cena de la empresa, en donde finalmente Donghyuck luciría como su Omega oficial.

Lucia tan hermoso de esa forma.

"Bien" Mark se levanta tomando a un dolorido Donghyuck entre brazos para caminar hasta el dormitorio del castañito. El menor se queja por lo bajo pero no impone ninguna resistencia. 

"Estoy pegajoso y sucio" afirma mirandole con aquel rosa tenue en sus mejillas "¿Vas a limpiarme?" 

"Oh sí" la respuesta es automática. Donghyuck le observa sorprendido.

Esto no era propio de Mark, ¿por qué no se estaba burlándo de su vulnerabilidad? ¿por qué no estaba siendo el idiota que siempre era?

"Pero primero vamos a ensuciarte más" la mirada de advertencia envia escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Donghyuck se ruboriza al comprender perfectamente a que se refería, su coño palpitando con la sola idea de recibir mas.

Algo en sus estupidas feromonas lo hacian adictivo, y Donghyuck no era un imbecil, ya no habría forma alguna de poder negarse. 

"Que quede claro que te aprovechaste de mi y que te odio aún mas por eso" la declaración hace que Mark sonría de medio lado. Polla dura y erecta golpeando contra el trasero descubierto de su prometido.

"Oh créeme, haré que me odies más aún ahora"

**Author's Note:**

> primer abo que escribo, espero no haya sido tan del asco :D


End file.
